The technology relates to a diagnosis apparatus.
A fiber optic sensor allows for measurement of a physical quantity, a chemical quantity, or any other quantity of a target. For example, light is emitted from a light source and travels through an optical fiber to reach a measurement point at which the target is disposed. A characteristic of the light, such as an intensity, a phase, a frequency, a wavelength, or a polarization, can change due to a disturbance attributable to the target. The fiber optic sensor measures the quantity of the target through measuring such a characteristic of the light by means of a light receiver. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-98921 and Japanese Patent No. 6159095.